


凝视

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, dnkb - Freeform, 富佬丹帝, 现代设定, 色情主播奇巴纳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 奇巴纳是色情主播。几何老师的约稿。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 3





	凝视

“准备好后和本大爷说一声，”奇巴纳说。

他把脚搬到床上，露在镜头中。摄像头立在他的显示器旁，连接底座和摄像头本身的那根金属管脖子似地往前伸，凝视着他，沉默着。他看着屏幕上他自己的影像，对着摄像头笑了笑。

“别急。慢慢脱裤子，准备好纸巾和——或——别的玩意儿。”他说，“我还从没问过，你一般都准备些什么？”

聊天区没有反应。他的两条腿叠在一起，往内收着，在摄像头前露出他的棕色的脚背，肤色浅棕的脚掌隐隐现着，看不清晰。他用左手摸用脚的脚底，大拇指顺着中央凹陷下去的地方摸。他把脚往上搬了搬，右脚的脚踝抵着左边大腿。裤子紧绷了起来。这一回他穿的是一条五分裤，小腿几乎全都裸在外，膝盖则顶着裤子的边缘，勾住它，把它拉直。他的咖啡色的小腿。

他摸着膝盖，在裤脚缝厚的地方恰好有一块微微凸起些许的骨头，他的手指便贴着那周围，转着圈摸。可能还要等一会儿，但说实在的，他不在乎。他笑了起来，心里盘算着这一场私人直播能赚来的钱，然后将这念头抛到一旁，琢磨起他的观看者会露出的表情。

“你每次都不在乎时间。不过，本大爷当然不在意，这就叫坐着赚钱，是吧？有人说主播不该和观众说这个。但你我也算是朋友了吧？说实话，我们有时候还更愿意你们认真地坐在那里，就说说一些放浪下流的乱话。”他说，有些漫不经心。

他的电脑轻轻地叹了一声。他把裤腿慢慢地往上扯，膝盖一点一点地露出来。他边扯边笑。

里昂： _只有纸巾。我会打开扬声器，如果你还想问的话——不，我不戴耳机。_

里昂： _指的是不想做爱的时候吗？_

“那是你吃亏了。不少人都说本大爷的声音适合用耳机听，”奇巴纳说，“以及：是啊。你知道的，任谁都有不想工作的时候。这也是工作的一种。但班总得上的。赚钱和休息两个想法就像两个开启的玩具，打在一起就发出嗡嗡巨响。所以那一次你说你只不过想聊聊天，本大爷真的很高兴。”

_哈哈，被你发现了。我觉得你今天是在状态上。对吧？_

“本大爷不爱骗人，所以非要说你说得对不可。”

_我对观察力还是很有自信的。_

奇巴纳笑了笑：“要我看，你好像对什么都充满自信。你准备好了吗？”

另一次，他脱下套头恤衫，冲着摄像头吐舌头。那件衣服让他抬手一甩，像狂欢节上被抛入人群中的花，在沉睡于人们脑海里的音乐中落下。他又问了一次：你准备好了吧？

“这次你想看什么？不，别说。让本大爷猜猜看。我们也算是心灵相通了，是吧？”

里昂有很长时间没有回话，但他觉得里昂正在看着他。他的眼神摇晃，脸颊上带着用威士忌浸泡过的笑意。他脱下裤子，他那一回穿着牛仔裤。贴身的，他知道里昂爱看他穿成那样。两条腿高高翘起，他抱着大腿，哈哈大笑着翻了个跟斗。内裤遮到大腿根。

他的巧克力浆似的大腿在摄像头前摇晃。两条腿往两侧张开，微微屈着，他晃动屁股，闲得唱起歌来。

电脑轻叹一声。

_是啊。让我惊喜一下吧。_

好啊，奇巴纳对自己说。

他会怎么想？他想要什么？他不由得使劲考虑，想方设法希望知晓。

里昂准备好了。

他戴着耳机。他一定戴着。上一次他们说好了，只要他戴耳机，奇巴纳便用他指定的玩具。那是个有他手臂那么粗的橡胶阴茎，纹路野蛮得如同兽类的那玩意儿。他账上收到钱，够他买那玩具还有余，像是预约费似的。他买来，抱着它大笑着录了个视频：你瞧瞧！他没说那个“你”指的是谁。

“你的爱好真是奇怪，”奇巴纳说，“但尽管朝本大爷甩来吧——奇巴纳大人无所不能。”

他说他无所不能。他也准备好了。

他没有碰那个假阴茎。

_我们先聊一会儿吧。_

“随你便，反正本大爷的时间属于你。”

_你单身吗？_

“你想问本大爷那个‘你男友知道你当色情主播吗？’的问题，对吧？不，我心已有所属；不，他不在意。”

_不是那样。我并没有那样的想法。你经常被问那样的问题吗？_

“还好吧，也就刚好到本大爷懒得回答的程度。”

_说实话，我不觉得当色情主播有什么不好的。_

“是吗？”

_你做了选择，你很来劲，你愿意投入其中，你不在意别人的眼光。这样就很好。你接受你自己。_

他们沉默许久。奇巴纳抓了抓头发。

他舒展着眉头，对着镜头笑了一会儿。

“你吓到我了。很少有人会这么说。一般而言，就算真有人这么说，他们也只是打感情牌。但本大爷怎么就觉得你是真心这么想的……而你只是在打字。”

_是啊。我是真心的。_

“天啊。不管你是不是在打感情牌，你都赢了，里昂。”他说，“好吧，现在公布真相：本大爷单身。”

他想了一会儿。

“今天你可以开语音，”他说。

他们很少这么做。他很少这么做。

里昂说：“我是真心的。”

“是啊，是啊，”奇巴纳说。

“我说真的。”

“是啊。”

他撅着屁股，侧着朝向摄像头。他闭着眼睛。麦克风放在他的嘴边。他的手指在屁股里搅，然后拿他平时常用的那个假阴茎塞进去。里昂不再说那个了。他说：“看向我，”奇巴纳便睁开眼睛，面朝摄像头，歪着脑袋对那黑漆漆的圆形咧嘴笑。

“慢慢来，”里昂说。

“我知道。”他说。

他们都不着急。他把自己的屁股弄得全是润滑液，大腿张着，膝盖又凉又麻。里昂在看着他，准确地说，是在凝视他。视线透过屏幕，透过摄像头，从并没有真实形态的地方发出，覆盖在他身上。他被看得射了一次，用被子裹住自己，在飘飘然的眩晕中假装在与谁拥抱。那个“谁”或许是里昂，他想。

他掀开被子，翻过身子仰躺着，双腿弯着贴着他的肚子时，他的手垂在床上时，里昂对他轻声说话。声音就像一种抚摸。那个玩具在床的另一边。他拿在手里，闭着眼睛抚摸它。橡胶凉凉的，与它模拟的形象截然不符。他用手焐热一块地方，然后捂住另一处，但是再摸到上一个地方时，那儿已经又凉了。他用口尝试，发现他甚至没法含住多少。它太大了，粗得能让他的屁股颤抖，让他的喉咙紧到发不出声音。他用手指尖像羽毛似地碰它，用指腹抚摸它，用手掌裹住它，然后把它塞进往屁股里推。它大得让他觉得恐惧，同时开始想象——他发现自己无法准确说出他在想象什么。

他问：“你为什么用‘里昂’这个名字？”

“因为我的真名的来源中含有狮子这个概念，”里昂听上去有些吃惊，“你呢？”

“本大爷的理由和你一样。”

“在我看来，这也意味着我们在某种程度上是面对面地赤诚地交流的。”

于是他想，对他而言，里昂就和那根把他干到射的阴茎一样重要。他在心中体会到令他头晕目眩的性爱。起起伏伏，时缓时紧。他开始大笑，说“对啊”，然后把那根狮子阴茎似的东西塞了大半进去——感觉已经到顶了。它大得让他手发软，没办法动弹，直到这时他才发现他不该躺着，但他已经不愿动弹。他几乎要尖叫。

他是用脚后跟把它推出去，扶着床头板才终于得以跪在床上的。

“不要紧，我在看着，”里昂说。

“我知道，”奇巴纳说。他的声音很小，干干的，几乎像嘟哝。

他把摄像头换了个位置，好正对着他。那个橡胶玩具立在床上，他扶着床板跪着往下坐——往下陷——然后真的开始尖叫，叫喊声哑哑的，带着喘不过气的笑意和一种渴望。他并不是带着那种渴望开始这份工作的，但它自作主张地开始，并像海啸般袭来。他看向摄像头，与他假象中正在看着他而不是自己的阴茎或是别的哪儿的里昂对上视线，然后被海浪吞没。

扬声器里传来了声音，先是粗重的气息声，然后是些许他分辨不出的声响。他坐下去，直到觉得内脏要被刺穿，然后再直起身子，喘着气等待反馈。里昂总会给他反馈。然后饱胀感和疼痛便会消失。

“莱汉，你可以……”

“我叫奇巴纳，”他说，“这是我的名字。你明白吗？你要还想继续，那就叫本大爷的名字，然后什么也别说。”

“奇巴纳，”里昂说。

“再说一次。”

“奇巴纳，”里昂在他耳边说。

他的视线发出隆隆巨响。奇巴纳开始呻吟。


End file.
